Torture
by chaostheory1989
Summary: After five years of chasing down the Ghost Boy, Valerie has snapped, and when she finally captures our unffortunate hero, all hell breaks out. Rated for Violence, blood, expletives, and scenes of torture


**Reader Alert:** The following story is VERY graphic in its scenes. If you are of a nervous disposition or are not comfortable with reading a very detailed and bloody torture scene, I have another story for you to read. Insomnia is a much more gentle story (my softest story on here)

All readers under the age of twenty should be very cautious of this story, it _isn't_ some, tied to a chair with ropes and punched a bit scene. Danny will be left in a very bad shape.

**Danny Phantom**

**Torture**

Danny sighs as he flies in to his room, Valerie "The Red Huntress" Gray, had all but snapped. Her attention to other ghosts had gone, from the annoying Box Ghost to The Fright Knight were all ignored, only he, the deputised protector of Amity Park was her target, and woe betide any who get in her way, it matters not if you are a six year old child trying to keep their idol safe, to the police, trying to bring in the new Public Enemy Number One; wanted for innumerable counts of property damage and injury by gross negligence.

He was worried for her, despite her repeated attempts to kill him. He was afraid she might hurt some one; he would take the blasts if he was in front of a crowd. She didn't care who was hurt. Sam had persisted in revealing who she was to the world, the police would arrest her and the problem would be solved, but Danny always argued that it would anger her even more.

Danny rolled around in his bed, trying to find a comfortable position, he looks at his clock, and the luminescent numbers shine one in the morning around his room, after tossing and turning for an hour, he gets out of bed, seeing that it is one thirty, shifting to his Phantom form, he takes to the air through his bedroom wall.

Valerie jerks awake as her ghost detector goes off, the device was keyed in to only detect the Ghost Boy, so she knew he was about, sneaking out of her house, she activates her suit and goes to enact her plan to show the town that "Danny Phantom" was just like the other ghosts.

Danny heard the tell tale sound before he saw her coming, and he began to climb, unlike Valerie, Danny could climb until reaching space due to a ghost not needing to breath, she could only reach twenty thousand feet on her jet sled. The action did have one detrimental result; whilst Danny was climbing rapidly, he had lost all his forwards momentum to avoid Valerie.

It didn't work like he planned.

Valerie was pushing her Jet Sled to its limits, warnings were flashing up on her HUD as she tries to reach her target before he climbed beyond her reach. She had received a new weapon from her employer that would trap the Ghost Boy, it fired a small capsule, the device traps a target inside a containment unit.

It worked perfectly in capturing her target as he rapidly reached her service ceiling.

Danny sighs as he looks at Valerie towing him along on her Jet Sled to a small, somewhat run down building on the out skirts of Amity Park. Vlad had provided the young woman with new weapons.

Valerie grins as she pushes the Ghost Boy in to a room, a large mirror on one wall looks on the austere room, with only a large silver chair with shackles on it. The feel of the room disturbs Danny to no end; it didn't fit Val's Modus Operandi to do this. She was all about destroying Danny.

Valerie smirks as she shackles the Ghost Boy in to the chair, treated with the oil of a flower known to stop everything related to ghosts, and used before the advent of technology by old ghost hunters. The entire room was treated with the oil to prevent escape. She wanted to make sure he wasn't leaving.

Danny looks nervously around the room as Valerie walks out, he could tell that he wasn't phasing out, and the shackles were the same. He was stuck, and no one knew he was out of his bed.

'So Ghost Boy, do you think you could get away with brain washing everyone? I know what you're doing; you're just fooling them all, and when you want to, you'll attack. Well, I'm going to stop you before you can.'

Danny tries to pull back as Valerie slides on a set of bass knuckles, the brass reflecting the harsh light in the room.

The first strike comes all too quickly, and blood flows in to his mouth, spitting out the green fluid he growls

'You've got it wrong! I _fight_ the ghosts that want to attack this place. I'm one of the good guys.'

'Nice try ghost, but all ghosts are evil, you just haven't shown your true colours yet, but I'll get them out of you. I'll beat them out of you!'

Another fist slams in to Danny's chest, snapping a few of his ribs.

'You think this will work! You think beating me up will make me snap! I vowed not to become evil!'

Valerie chuckles slightly

'If you vowed not to be evil, how come so much of the city is destroyed when you fight?'

Danny groans as pain courses through his body.

'You do more damage then me Valerie, I actively try to keep damage low. I rarely use my most powerful attack, and that would kill you, does not using a fatal move make me evil?'

Another blow strikes Danny in the face as Valerie screams

'Shut the hell up ghost!'

Danny represses a scream as Valerie slowly presses against his broken ribs.

'You can end it Ghost Boy, all it takes is admitting your evil and I'll stop.'

Danny spits ectoplasm in to her face.

'If you force a lie like that, all that will happen is; you'll destroy me!'

Valerie walks out of the room again, leaving Danny restrained in the blood splattered room.

Maddie groans as she works on a new weapon, the TV plays beside her, as back ground noise to help her work, but the image flickers, catching the woman's attention until it stabilises on an image of a severely beaten and bloody Danny Phantom. She screams awakening the entire house.

Jazz runs in and looks at her ashen mother and screams; There on the screen, was her little brother, his left eye swollen shut as green blood drips from his nose and mouth. Valerie Gray as the Red Huntress appears on screen and says

'Ladies and Gentlemen of Amity Park, I have captured the Ghost Boy to prove, beyond any doubt, that he is evil as all ghosts are, he has brain washed you, lulling you in to a false sense of security until he will attack. I'm going to prevent that right now.'

She walks over to Danny and says

'It will end if you just tell me you're evil.'

Danny groans as he says

'I was taught to never lie.'

Jazz rushes up stairs and grabs her phone dialling for Sam.

'Who'zat?'

'Sam, Danny's been caught by Valerie, get your skinny little Goth ass over here right now!'

Jazz slams the phone down as her cell phone rings

'Jazz, turn on your TV _right now,_ Danny's in…'

'I know, I just called Sam, my mom saw it.'

'I'm on my way down, I got all my gear with me. I'll try and get the location it's coming from.'

The front door bursts open and a breathless Sam runs in and says

'What's the plan?'

Tucker bursts in carrying two large messenger bags

'Is there a free power supply around here?'

Valerie grins beneath her mask as she rips off the gloves on the Ghost boys hands, which she proceeds to clamp down, leaving his finger tips free.

'This will be _really_ painful you know. It could make a grown man cry like a child. If you just admit, I won't do it.'

Danny groans

'You're wrong, I'm not evil.'

Valerie grabs a knife and slices Danny's chest open as she roars

'Don't lie to me!'

Tucker plugs his laptop in to the feed of the TV and the screen flashes just in time to see Danny's chest sliced. Sam drops to her knees and groans, her face becoming a shade of green. Maddie screams and Jack groans, all the colour slides from his face.

Danny grits his teeth as his already painful chest sears, Valerie drops to her knees at Danny's hand and says

'Did you know: a knife underneath the finger nail is a very painful thing? The Iraqis did it to captured soldiers during desert storm.'

She slides the tip of a long switch blade underneath the nail of Danny's pointer finger, making the young hero scream in agony.

'Tell all of Amity that you're evil and I'll stop!'

'I'm a good guy!'

Sam rushes from the room, all present easily hear her vomit as Jazz faints, Maddie screams

'I'm going to _kill_ that bitch, no one hurts my baby!'

Sam walks back in to the room and says

'Join the queue Mrs Fenton, she's torturing my friend, no one gets away with that.'

Danny screams as he feels the knife press underneath his pinkie. Blood drips from all his fingers as glowing green tears slide down his face.

'You can end it Ghost, just tell me you're evil.'

'I'm not the one torturing a deputised protector!'

Damon Gray rushes towards the illuminated house of the Fenton's known allies of Danny Phantom, vomit can be seen in his moustache. His daughter has crossed a line torturing Danny Phantom, and some one needs to stop her. He bangs repeatedly on the door of the Fenton Works, and a pale and unusually quiet Jack Fenton opens the door, Damon can see Tucker Foley furiously trying to find the feed that leads to Danny.

'The Red Huntress torturing Danny Phantom, she's…'

Sam stands up and says

'We know she's Valerie Mr Gray, and trust me, we are going to make her pay.'

'I've never been happy with her ghost hunting, but _this_, its inhumane, ghost or not, no one deserves torture. Is there any way I can help?'

Danny spits out more blood as Valerie pulls away.

'The whole of Amity is watching ghost, just admit you're evil.'

Danny yells

'Any one, whose watching, The Red Huntress is Va…'

Valerie slams her fist in to Danny's face.

'You're not telling anyone that _ghost_.'

Tucker yells

'Damn it! Damn it all to _fucking_ Hell, that sadistic _bitch_ is beaming it all over the place!'

There's a knock at the door and Damon opens the door to reveal a man stood in a suit

'I'm Detective Mattias Nillson, Amity Park Police Department, ghost unit. Is this the residence of the Fenton's only known ally of Danny Phantom?'

Damon nods and steps aside as the blonde haired man walks in, towering over all but Jack Fenton, whom he draws equal with. the man radiates a sense of power in his calm and quiet demeanour.

'Mrs Fenton, do you have any clue as to the Identity of The Red Huntress?'

Sam walks over and says

'It's Valerie Gray, she blames Danny Phantom for ruining her life when we were fourteen.'

Valerie walks in holding a small black unit in her hand, she presses a button on it, and blue electricity sparks between two metal prongs, she pushes the tazer in to Danny's arm, Danny writhes in agony as his screams fill the room

'Why do you keep letting yourself get hurt Ghost?'

Slowly Danny's head rolls forwards

'I've told you the truth time and time again. I'm not evil.'

Valerie chuckles

'It's a fact; all ghosts are evil. As surely as I breath, a ghost is evil.'

Danny manages a mirthless laugh

'I've never tortured a soul, last time I checked, that's a crime against humanity.'

'Those laws don't apply to you, that applies to those who are alive, and you aren't alive.'

Jazz slowly opens her eyes, they fall on the three figures sat tapping away on laptops hooked up to a small grey box, a wire leads to an external satellite dish.

'She's sent the signal half way around the world! I've got a station in Singapore relaying it four times! This girl's covering her tracks.'

Tucker groans

'I have eight through a small station in Manchester England.'

Mattias groans

'The signal is covering the globe. This is a Grade A set up, but it will lead to the source eventually.'

Valerie yells

'I'll end it all if you just tell me you're evil!'

'I'm…I'm a good guy…'

A back handed slap sprays blood against a wall as Valerie yells

'Ghosts are evil!'

'So I suppose Casper the _friendly_ ghost is evil too?'

Danny gets a slice to his chest again

'Quit the jokes and admit!'

Sam lets out a dry laugh at Danny's remark.

'It looks like he's holding out for the moment.'

Tucker groans

'How many guys are working on this at the station Mattias?'

Rubbing his eyes slightly Mattias says

'I have half the ghost unit tracking this, and a few of Phantom's fans in other offices have chipped in too, on last count there are forty two people tracing it from there, I got a call from my superiors, Langley has a team of eight working on it too. So there are at least fifty, as for other people I don't know.'

Tucker grins

'I have had a friend sending me updates on it. We have just over a hundred tech whizzes searching independently.'

Sam smiles

'Over a hundred and fifty people tracing it, the net is closing in.'

Danny groans as Valerie walks over again

'This won't work Valerie. I'm not evil.'

A back hand to the face shuts Danny up as Valerie yells

'You're a ghost, and all ghosts are _evil_!'

She presses the tazer to Danny's forehead and triggers it. Danny screams as the electricity surges through his body, the thrashing grinds his broken ribs together adding to the pain until blackness encroaches upon him.

Sam screams as she watches Danny black out, the familiar rings passing over his body. Tucker jumps to his feet and yells

'We've got the bitch, she's in an abandoned building on the out skirts of Amity Park.'

Mattias jumps to his feet and pulls out a radio.

'Mattias to all units, we have the location, I say again, we have the location.'

Valerie steps back in shock at the sight of Danny Fenton shackled to the seat.

'You think copying a guy I have a crush on will _save_ you? If anything it's an incentive, it shows the underhanded methods you use.'

Sam roars at the screen as she watches Valerie back hand an unconscious Danny

'She's beating Danny _Fenton_!'

Sam, Maddie and Jazz run down in to the lab and come out moments later, each holding a Fenton Anti Creep Stick. Mattias looks at the three women and says

'What are you planning to do with those?'

Sam grins evilly

'We're all going to beat the ever loving shit out of that monster. What else would we do with these?'

Valerie slams her fist in to Danny's face and yells

'Talk for fuck sake!'

She pushes Danny's head back and places a knife on the inside of Dannys mouth, resting against the corner, ready to slice his face, but the rushing of feet interrupts the young woman who looks at the door in time to see Jack Fenton _burst_ through the door, reducing the entire thing to splinters as Sam, Jazz and Maddie storm in flanked by police offices, one officer smashes the one way mirror and shuts off the camera, just as three Fenton Anti Creep Sticks are lifted in to the air.

Jack walks over and looks Valerie square in the face and says

'You were going to give my son a Glasgow smile, how about a Geordie Kiss?'

He pulls back and slams his forehead in to the young woman's head, making the young woman fall to her knees.

Sam rushes over to Danny as Valerie is placed in hand cuffs

'I've got a pulse, but it's weak!'

Valerie snaps her head up and yells

'He can't have a pulse, he's a ghost!'

Medics remove the shackles to find nails biting in to his wrists. Sam throws a fierce look at Valerie and says

'Officers, if you want Miss Gray to be able to face trial, I suggest you take her in to the most secure cell out there, because if you don't, I will _kill_ her where she stands.'

Danny slowly opens his eyes as florescent lights blind him. Voices yell

'Danny, you're awake!'

Danny groans

'Yeah…thanks for telling me. How long have I been out for?'

Sam smiles slightly as she places her hand in Danny's

You've been out for most of the day. You took a serious beating, The doctors are honestly amazed you're even alive, the amount of blood lost would have killed a normal person.'

Maddie looks at her beaten son softly as he says

'What's my list like?'

'You have eight broken ribs, two hundred and ninety nine stitches in your chest, a broken nose, a lost finger nail and a bruised jaw bone.'

Danny groans

'What happened to Valerie?'

A blonde haired man walks in and says

'Miss Gray has been transported to a Super Max Prison, she faces fourteen thousand eight hundred and fifty two counts of property damage, fifteen thousand six hundred counts of battery, attempted murder, GBH and unlawful detention. She also faces a charge of crimes against humanity. She won't be on the streets for a very long time. I must say, it is truly an honour to meet the legendary Danny Phantom at last, although you have shocked me somewhat, being the son of two ghost hunters and all.'

Danny groans

'How long was Valerie torturing me for?'

Sam's face hardens at the mention of torture as Tucker says

'The broad cast started at Two Thirty, we finally located where she was at Five AM, you held out for two and a half hours at least.'

Officers look at the equipment Valerie had set aside, and besides thumb screws, a cat 'o' nine tails, some Tonfa, a Judas Chair, a Rack and Scavenger's Daughter, they find materials for a Palestinian hanging, hot irons, razors and a variety of brutal items. The torture chamber was sealed off for cleaning by a specialist, but the sight was sickening for even the hardened of officers, Green and red blood clings to spikes on the shackles, the floor is all but _covered_ in green with small pools of red. Many officers ran from the building to vomit as soon as they saw the sight, which looked more like a murder scene then an assault scene.

Danny lies back in his bed, sat in his own room whilst watching TV, the news comes on and a blonde haired woman says

'Television airwaves were high jacked in the early hours of this morning and the town ground to a stand still of the notorious Red Huntress, now known to be none other then nineteen year old Valerie Gray, viciously tortured Danny Phantom for two and a half hours, towards the two hour point, Danny Phantom lost consciousness and shockingly enough became the nineteen year old son of the famous ghost hunting family Daniel Fenton, after a long search by over a hundred and fifty people including the police and the FBI not to mention a vast number of independent people, Miss Gray's location was discovered and Daniel Fenton was rescued. Mrs Gray now faces a very long list of charges…'

Danny shuts off the TV as two black haired girls walk in. Sam smiles and says

'Hey Danny, look who came over.'

Danny looks at the girl and smiles for the first time since waking up

'…Danni…'

Danni smiles, the twelve year old tomboy went through a growth spurt of a different sort, she now looked to be the same age as Danny.

'Hey, I have some good news. Aunt Maddie gave me a room, I'm moving in here as an official Fenton, I am under orders as well; you are to not fight ghosts until Jazz says you are okay. You took a beating and even though you are strong, I mean hell, you took almost two hours of torture _and still cracked a joke,_ but it has affected you, so rest up bro.'

Danni walks over and wraps her bother in to a tender hug, wary of touching his bandaged chest.

'Get well soon…bro.'

Danny smiles as tears come to his eyes

'I'll try…sis.'

Sam walks over as Danni releases Danny and she kisses him softly

'I won't leave your side Danny.'

Softly easing himself down, Danny smiles

'Thanks Sam.'

**Authors Note:** I wrote this for the sole purpose of writing a torture scene. I know a few painful torture methods, for those curious as to what Valerie was about to do before she was caught, it's called the Glasgow smile or the Chelsea smile\grin. It involves cutting from the corner of the mouth to the ear (ala The Joker) there is a famous Glaswegian Actor who carries the scars of a Glasgow smile he's called Tommy Flanagan.

I also mentioned something not classed as torture, the Geordie Kiss, a swift and strong head but used by the _wonderful_ resident hard men and football hooligans of Newcastle.

My first torturer was going to be Vlad, but he isn't the type to do this, then I read a few stories, (including ironically enough the incomplete "Tortured Revenge" by Darth Frodo) where Valerie becomes increasingly violent and unhinged, pursuing Danny harder and harder, so a deranged Valerie became very sadistic.

I may write another chapter or two if asked, showing others reactions or the trial of Val.


End file.
